terryhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic discography
This is a basic discography listing for Terry Hall. The Specials Albums: * The Specials * More Specials Singles * Gangsters (as Special AKA) * A Message to You Rudy * The Special AKA Live! (EP) (featuring Too Much Too Young) * Rat Race / Rude Boys Outa Jail * Stereotype / International Jet Set * Do Nothing / Maggie's Farm * Ghost Town * Concrete Jungle (live) - Netherlands only, from Dance Craze soundtrack * Sock It To 'Em JB (Dub) - Hall's appearance unconfirmed (remixed from More Specials LP) The Fun Boy Three Albums: * The Fun Boy Three * ''Waiting'' * Live On The Test Singles: * The Lunatics Have Taken Over The Asylum * It Ain't What You Do It's The Way That You Do It (Fun Boy Three and Bananarama) * Really Saying Something (Bananarama and Fun Boy Three) * The Telephone Always Rings * Summertime * The More I See (The Less I Believe) * The Tunnel of Love * Our Lips Are Sealed * The Farmyard Connection (Netherlands only) The Colour Field Albums: * ''Virgins and Philistines'' * ''Deception'' Singles: * The Colour Field * Take * Thinking Of You * Castles In the Air * Things Could Be Beautiful (US: The Colourfield EP) * Running Away * She Terry, Blair and Anouchka Album: * ''Ultra Modern Nursery Rhymes'' Singles: * Missing * Ultra Modern Nursery Rhyme Vegas Album: * Vegas Singles: * Possessed * She * Walk Into The Wind Terry Hall (solo) Albums: * Home * Laugh Singles: * Forever J * Sense * Rainbows EP (featured track Chasing A Rainbow) * Ballad Of A Landlord * I Saw The Light Terry Hall and Mushtaq Album: * The Hour of Two Lights Collaborations (singing) Except for the cover versions, Hall had writing credits on most of these too. Singles: * NEARLY GOD Poems * TRICKY Slick 66 - B-side on 12" of "Pumpkin" * SPACEMONKEY VS GORILLAZ Lil' Dub Chefin' * GORILLAZ featuring D12 and TERRY HALL 911 * SILENT POETS Sugar Man * LAUTREC Things * DUB PISTOLS Problem Is * DUB PISTOLS Rapture * DUB PISTOLS Peaches Albums: * "Getting Over You" on "Nothing Much Better to Do" by Hiroshi Fujiwara * "Poems" and "Bubbles" on "Nearly God" by Nearly God * Credited for backing vocals on "Sense" by Lightning Seeds * "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" with Salad on "Help" by Various Artists for War Child * "Sugar Man" on "To Come" by Silent Poets * "All Kinds Of Everything" with Sinead O'Connor on "A Song For Eurotrash" by Various Artists * Credited for backing vocals on Sly-Fi by Dave Stewart * "Never Alone" on "Radio JXL" by Junkie XL * Peaches", "Running From The Thoughts", "Rapture" and "Gangsters" on Speakers and Tweeters by Dub Pistols * "Never Grow Old" on True Love by Toots and the Maytals * "Time to Blow" and "Why Should I" on Blood Looms and Blooms by Leila * "Was It Worth It" on Songs From The Red Room by Shakespears Sister * "Our Lips Are Sealed" on 3'' by Nouvelle Vague * "Beds Are Burning", "La Femme Chat", "Two Loves" and "Do You...?" on ''The Angel Pop by Marina Celeste Collaborations (writing) * "Red Alert" by Squad (1978) * "Our Lips Are Sealed" by The Go-Gos (1982) - later also recorded by The Fun Boy Three, and covered by many acts * "Sense", "Where Flowers Fade" and "A Small Slice of Heaven" on Sense by Lightning Seeds (Hall later recorded his own solo version of the title track) * "Lucky You" on Jollification by Lightning Seeds * "Imaginary Friends", "What if..." and "Like You Do" on Dizzy Heights by Lightning Seeds * Theme and incidental music for short film Kissing Buba (collaborating with Craig Gannon) * "I Wish I Was In Love" and "Get It Right" on Tilt by The Lightning Seeds * "Dreamer Awake" on Medi and the Medicine Show by Medi and the Medicine Show (also "Everyday Is Like the Last Day", performed live but unreleased) * "Smoke Rings" on Tales Told by Ian Broudie Samples and quotations Terry Hall was not directly involved with these, but is credited for re-use of his work: * "Belly Dancer (Bananza)" by Akon. Samples "The Lunatics Have Taken Over The Asylum" by The Fun Boy Three. * "Believe" by Spector on Moth Boys. Samples "Life in General" by The Fun Boy Three. * "Eurochild" by Massive Attack on Protection. Quotes "Blank Expression" by the Specials. There are quite a few other cover versions of Hall compositions, but those are for another list.